1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to the field of behavior analysis and, more specifically, to a computer based method employing visual techniques for analyzing behavior and training individuals to modify behavior. Specific applications include analysis of diet behavior and training of individuals in improved diet practices.
2. Description of Related Art
Present methods of evaluating dietary habits, motivating people to change eating habits, and teaching people how to make healthier food choices are woefully inadequate. Twenty years ago, 20 percent (20%) of Americans were obese. Now 35 percent (35%) of Americans are obese, despite the sales of countless diet books and the increasing availability of low calorie and low fat foods.
Food preferences can profoundly influence the risk of obesity, diabetes, heart disease and cancer. In fact, American dietary habits were responsible for approximately forty percent (40%) of deaths in 1990, and they continue to produce an epidemic of obesity that is out of control.
No effective tools exist for either health professionals or the public that can adequately teach people to understand and immediately recognize the significance of (1) portion sizes; (2) the value and amount of specific macro and micronutrients in different foods; (3) the potentially harmful effects of other naturally occurring substances found in many foods; and (4) the relative quantities of different food choices. Nor are there any teaching tools that can show people how to create meals using food choices that are much more healthful for them and their families. Finally, no teaching or analytical tools exist that use natural visual techniques to assist people to follow diet programs designed by health professionals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,721 to Kuch discloses a system intended to teach individuals the relationship between the visual size and a few nutritional characteristics of portions of food by using either a life size image of, or the corporeal finger of the individual, as a scale against images of different sized portions of different kinds of food, while showing a few nutritional characteristics of such portions. The system proposed by Kuch is limited, in that, for example, it does not evaluate the user""s ability to visually estimate macro and micronutrient content of meals. Nor does it permit analysis of an individual""s dietary proclivities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,560 to Dennison relates to a method for evaluating and analyzing food choices. The method relies on input by the individual or xe2x80x9cuserxe2x80x9d of food actually consumed by the user during a given period of time and employs a computer program which attempts to estimate the actual intake of nutrients by the individual and to compare that intake to a recommended range of nutrients, such as those contained in dietary guidelines issued nationally in the United States. The approach of the ""560 patent is undesirable in that it relies on the individual to provide accurate input data as to his actual food intake, a task as to which there are many known obstacles and impediments, i.e., the approach is not xe2x80x9cuser friendly.xe2x80x9d Additionally, no graphic visual displays are provided, which further detracts from ease of use, comprehension and effectiveness.
The invention comprises a method of computerized behavior analysis. According to the method, a computer database is provided including presentations of a plurality of objects, the presentations being displayable in successive groups, each group including a plurality of presentations. A computer program is then caused to display successive groups, together with display of graphics associated with each of the groups. The graphics are designed to permit a first user selection of one of the presentations of each of the groups, and further user selections related to the presentations selected. The computer is programmed to cause recordation in a storage medium of each of the first and second or further selections so as to generate a database of user choice information from which behavior analysis data is produced. Many applications of this method are disclosed below, a principle one being one wherein pairs of food items and preferences therefor are successively analyzed and a dietary profile produced. Optionally, thereafter, further steps of computerized dietary training may be performed based on the results obtained.